Liam Stewart
"Time to carpe the hell out of this diem." Liam Michael Stewart is a Blue, and one of Ruby's biggest allies. Biography Early On Liam was born to Grace Stewart, his mother and an unnamed father who was said to be abusive and cruel. Him and his family left, when a man named Harry Stewart helped them out when their car broke down. His little sister, Claire Stewart died of IAAN (Idiopathic Adolescent Acute Neurodegeneration) but he survived. Him and his family thougth his oldest brother Cole Stewart narrowly escaped IAAN and got away without being a psi, but we later find out he is a Red. When the chaos happens, and kids start being taken into rehab camps, Cole joins up with the Children's League. Liam says that he came back for him, and then Liam joined up as well. But after Liam sees how horrible the Children's League truly is, and how they intend to only use kids and don't actually care if they live or die, he escapes the League. But only to be taken in by a Skip tracer he calls Lady Jane. He is then taken into the rehab camp Caledonia, and there he meets Chubs and Suzume (Zu) Kimura. He stages a massive breakout of the camp, the mastermind behind it all. Only it didn't go too well, and one of his best friends Jack Fields was shot when escaping. But him, Chubs, and Zu all escaped and since then were on the run together. The Darkest Minds Liam is introduced to us when Ruby is hiding out in the back of their minivan, Black Betty, and she reveals herself to him. He doesn't let her go back to the League when he sees that she is running from them due to his experience with the League. He has Ruby take the wheel ("it's just like riding a bike.") and then he throws the League and Lady Jane off their tail with his Blue abilities. When he returns to Ruby she punches him in the shoulder and says "That was not like riding a bike, you asshole!" and he replies with. "Oh yeah, you're going to fit in real nice." When Chubs accused Ruby of lying about something towards them, Liam defends her, showing his caring and kind nature, but also his oblivion and naivety. But when Lady Jane catches up to them and Ruby is forced to show her true Orange abilities, Liam says he understood why Ruby would choose to keep that from them. At the end of the book, Chubs is shot in the shoulder and Ruby is forced to call the Children's League for help. The Children's League say they are going to kill Liam because he knows too much about them, but she makes a deal with them that if they wanted her to stay they would have to let Liam go. The story ends with her erasing Liam's memories of her so that he doesn't come back for her. Never Fade We don't see much of Liam in the beginning of the book, but Liam's older brother Cole tells Ruby about how Liam accidentally took an important flash drive that had research on IAAN. So he sends her on a mission to find him and get back the flash drive. She finds him at a fake East River, sick and unconscious with some sickness. They also find the flash drive there. Ruby uses her powers to get the leader Knox to admit he isn't the Slip Kid, and then go finds some medicine for Liam. But when she's caught by the PSFs and stabbed in the back, Liam is said to have gone crazy with worry, even though he doesn't have any memories of her. Liam regains his memories when him and Ruby kiss in a gas station, and he immediately is angry at Ruby for removing them. But he forgives her, and the story ends with the HQ being bombed, and him and Ruby with all the others stranded in Los Angelos. In the Afterlight At first Liam is angry and totally against the Children's League, but after a while he sees that they aren't as bad as they seem. He is also viewed as naive and a nuisance by Ruby and Cole, and is very jealous of the relationship they are growing. But when his plans of freeing the camps come to life, he is on board with the Children's League, and then he eventually comes to good terms with Ruby. When Ruby goes to Thurmond to free the camp, Liam is the one to recover her when she's injured and vunerable in the Control Tower. He helps her out of camp since her leg is injured, and is said to have visited her many times while she was unconscious. He is relieved when she wakes up, and they spend a long time on the phone together. The story ends with her, Liam, Chubs, Vida, and Zu all together in the car. The Darkest Legacy Liam isn't heard from much in the beginning of this novel, only in flashbacks. We see him in the present when Zu and the others, Roman Volkov and Priyanka Archarya find him in Sam and Lucas's cabin, and he had been shot in the side. They used him to help them find Ruby, who turned out to be captured by Leda Corp. Personality and Looks Personailty Liam is described as kind and caring, which is definitely one of his fatal flaws. He is described by Chubs as blind, and that he is so focused on trying to find the good in somebody that he misses the knife they're holding in their hand. Because of this, he was blind to Clancy's true intentions. In In the Afterlight, he was viewed as naive and a nuisance, and very jealous of Ruby and Cole's relationship. He was somewhat reckless and made poor decisions, but in the end they all come to good terms. Like his brother, he is described with a southern accent and extremely charming. Looks Liam is tall with blonde hair and a square jaw. His eyes are light blue, warm and full of life. There is a scar above his lip, which at first he believed that Cole gave to him, but it was later revealed to be from his abusive father. He mostly keeps his face scruffy and poorly shaven so he can pass as an adult in the first book. He has a warm southern accent, and looks surprisingly like his older brother, Cole. Relationships Ruby Daly Ruby and Liam meet when Ruby reveals herself in the back of their van, and he lets her stay when he sees that she had been running from the League. He cares for her deeply throughout the novels, and his love is so strong for her that even when she erases his memories of her, he still loves her though he doesn't know why. When Clancy assaulted Ruby, he reacted poorly and recklessly. He attempted to escape East River, but failed and ended up being beaten badly by Hayes. In In the Afterlight, Liam is clearly jealous of the relationship growing between Ruby and his brother, and becomes reckless and a nuisance. He talks behind Ruby's back to his friends, but after Ruby goes into Thurmond to help free it, he is the one to recover her and they make up. He is said to have visited Ruby in her unconscious state, and her grandma is very fond of him. Cole Stewart † Cole is Liam's older brother, and they both are described as to be very similar to each other and both have a charming southern accent. Cole was the one to have Liam join the Children's League, and Cole was very loyal to the Children's League. But when Liam saw how they were using him, he attempted to escape, and when he intercepted Cole in the woods, Cole let him go. Liam is jealous of Cole's and Ruby's relationship in the last book, and they argue a lot. Liam got angry when Cole took him out of the rescue mission for the Oasis. But when Cole dies, Liam is said to have been very mentally unstable. It is clear overall that despite their arguments and rocky past, Cole and Liam care very deeply for each other and will do anything to keep each other from being hurt. Chubs Chubs and Liam met at Caledonia, the camp they were both held at, and Chubs says that everybody loved Liam at camp. But then at East River, Chubs and Liam get into a fight and Chubs tells Liam that Chubs never believed once that they were going to get out of camp alive, not with him leading. But other than all the arguments they had, Chubs and Liam have a fun, good humored relationship. (ex: "Why are you so weird?" "Because my weird has to out-weird you weird, Lady Cross-stitch.") Chubs is extremely protective of Liam and all of those he loves, and when he sees Clancy getting into Liam and Ruby's minds, he goes off on Clancy. Afterwards, when Ruby asked him how he came up with that he claimed he just thought of what Liam would say. Suzume (Zu) Zu was also at Caledonia when Chubs and Liam were. She was present during the breakout staged by Liam, but when one kid accidentally knocked her over, she was being trampled to the point where she was suffocating. Luckily, Liam came and lifted her up and brought her with them when they escaped. They came to Black Betty and had been on the road together since. Liam helps Zu with her math problems, and always tries to protect her in every way possible. Chubs thinks that he shouldn't even teach Zu math since she'll never need it, but he does anyway. He also often keeps things from her, so that she doesn't have to worry. When Zu decides to leave with her cousin Hina, Liam is heartbroken and shows much worry for her. When they get her back and he hears about how she was picked up by a skip tracer and nearly turned into the PSFs, he showed worry and alarm. When Zu started talking again, he was overjoyed. Jude Jude always looked up to Liam like his role model and an older brother. He was present when they rescued him from a fake East River. When Jude died, Liam showed sadness and was the one to recover only his shoe, showing that Jude truly was dead. Ability Liam is a Blue (or a Kin) meaning he has telekinesis abilities and can move physical objects without touching them physically. When Ruby asks him how he controls his powers, he says it's easy, like moving one object from point A to point B. Category:Characters Category:Blues Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Caledonia Category:Alive